iwfcfandomcom-20200214-history
The X-Men
The X-Men is a 2023 film created by Marvel Studios, as one of the films of Phase Five of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It was directed by Jon Watts. Summary Two years after the Blip, impulsive high school student Scott Summers finds out his family was abducted by a deranged military commander, just as he discovers a hidden power within him. Shortly after, he is contacted by a telepath named X, who tells him that General William Stryker, the one who abducted his family, is coming for him and that X can provide Summers with safety. Summers eventually meets up with X and four others, each with a unique set of powers. But as Stryker continues his rampage against "mutant-kind" as he calls it, all six mutants must put overcome their emotional issues and save their abducted families, before things get worse. Important Plot Elements * The film takes place in 2025, with humanity still recovering from the Infinity War. * The X-Gene was mutated into existence by the cosmic energy emitted from Thanos snapping his fingers. As such, all mutants were part of the Blip. ** Mutants are given six classifications, depending on which Infinity Stone's energy they had absorbed into their DNA. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue and Violet Class, named after the colour of each Stone. For example, Charles Xavier is a Yellow Class. * The film takes place in the United Kingdom. * William Stryker works for Thaddeus Ross. His reason for kidnapping the mutants' families is to lure them into the Raft so that Ross can use them for his team known as the Thunderbolts. * The film's third act has the X-Men all imprisoned at the Raft. After some character development revolving around how their differences make them stronger, they hatch a plan to break out via their powers. Characters * Scott Summers / Cyclops. ** An impulsive high school student, as the description puts it. He often makes decisions without thinking, for better or for worse. He is a Violet Class, with the ability to (eventually involuntarily) produce energy blasts from his eyes. * Anna Marie / Rogue. ** A reclusive girl about as old as Summers, who's abusive parents were abducted by Stryker. She is afraid of herself and how she can damage others. She is an Orange Class, with the ability to absorb the life force of others. * Charles Xavier / X. ** The headmaster of Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Children. He is kind and intelligent, yet also arrogant. He is a Yellow Class, with the ability to manipulate minds. He breaks his legs during the Raft break out at the end of the film. * "Logan" / Wolverine. ** A close associate of X and a history teacher at his school. He is a man of few words, possibly a side effect of his amnesia. He is a Green Class, with the ability to reverse injuries on his body. * Emma Frost. ** A girl who attended Summers' school before her family was abducted. She has grown cold to the world and her peers. She is a Red Class, with the ability to turn her flesh into a diamond-like material. * Bobby Drake / Iceman. ** Another student with abducted parents, a year older than Summers and Marie, two years older than Frost. He always wants to prove himself to be better. He is a Blue Class, with the ability to displace heat. Category:Films Category:ShadeTheNarwhal Category:Marvel Comics Category:2023